


【卡带ABO生子】霸道总裁带球跑

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606





	【卡带ABO生子】霸道总裁带球跑

相互看不过眼的小学生一碰面就会针锋相对，也总是脱离不了“有本事放学你别走！”的剧本套路。

宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西就是班上喜闻乐见的一对冤家对头。

德智体美劳全面优秀又招女孩喜欢的旗木卡卡西，自然是遭到同班男生的嫉妒。但赶感提出挑战的人却不多，其中就包括迈特凯和宇智波带土。

迈特凯还好一些，一腔热血的单细胞男孩跟卡卡西入了同一个跆拳道馆，总是作为卡卡西的手下败将的他，屡败屡战，屡战屡败。

可带土的情况却有些复杂。

其实带土和卡卡西的关系一开始也并没有那么差，很小的时候还一起过家家。可别看他小小年纪，却早有爱恋之心，可惜暗恋的女孩子眼睛总粘在卡卡西身上，伤心之余也挑起作为雄性动物的本能。

比如“本大爷绝对会分化成了不起的Alpha”“绝对会成为宇智波的骄傲”成了带土的口头禅，这样才能长大后娶到可爱温柔的琳。卡卡西自然视为他的眼中钉，“你这么瘦瘦小小的，长到了绝对是个omega，回家生孩子去吧！”

“吊车尾，你这是性别歧视。”

卡卡西的一句话让带土闭了嘴，他并没有那个意思，只是想羞辱一番情敌而已。可看到琳可怜兮兮的目光觉得自己真的说了很混账的话，他当然希望琳能成为一个完美的omega。

吵架吵不过，带土大爷也不在乎，约卡卡西“小树林见”在真本事下见真章，带土也和凯一样，屡败屡战，屡战屡败。可不同的是带土不止跟他比拳脚功夫，一些五花八门的，带土都要拿出来跟卡卡西比试一番。

本来很无聊的小孩子游戏，做为十大杰出少年之首的卡卡西本可以对他不理不睬不屑一顾，也许太优秀的人容易无聊，也许觉得生气抓狂又容易哭的带土有意思，竟也天天陪他玩这些小把戏。

找虫子掏鸟蛋替老奶奶跑腿等等好事坏事都干过，可今天带土却把他约在树林里，神神秘秘从背包里拿出一个大酒瓶，今天他们比的是“酒量”。

“未成年滴酒不沾，老师在课堂上讲过。”卡卡西对一些原则性问题很遵守，像带土逃课这种事都是他亲自抓回来，然后一板一眼的说教。

“你还真死心眼，斑说过是男人就该大口喝酒一醉方休。今天我们就比一比，看谁先倒下。”听说酒量是可以遗传的，斑的酒量就很好，喝的总翻墙进去的柱间老头被人抬着出去。这酒就是柱间送给斑老头的珍品，今天被他搜到偷偷尝了一点竟是甜的，立马偷出来跟卡卡西一起“享用”。

带土又拿出一个杯子，为自己倒了满满一杯，吨吨吨一口气全喝完，满足的打了一个酒嗝，舔舔嘴唇感慨酒真好喝。

今天卡卡西死定了。带土如此想。

他又甄满一杯，寄到卡卡西面前，笑的一脸狡猾：“该你了。”

卡卡西见到带土都已经如此了，当然也不甘落后，大口喝了一口差点吐出来。

他不爱吃甜的，但喝的太猛来不及吐酒已经滑入喉咙，卡卡西只好硬生生咽下去。但让卡卡西奇怪的是，虽然也有甜酒这种，但味道跟酒相差太大，他虽没喝过却闻过父亲的酒。

“带土，这不是酒。” 卡卡西抬头一看，才发现带土不对劲，双颊泛红眼神迷离抱着酒瓶迷迷糊糊的不知在说些什么？

这是醉了？

“带土，你不会喝醉了吧，醒醒赶紧回家。”如果他在这里睡着，或者撒酒疯，怎么办？

卡卡西却没想到，带土用脸蹭着放在他肩膀上的手背，像只撒娇的猫咪一样。

“好凉快啊，好舒服，卡卡西，我好热。”

带土抓起卡卡西的手在自己的脸上不停地蹭来蹭去，手碰到的地方热度消下去一些，感觉好受了许多，顺着下巴用手来回蹭着脖子，然后一点点往自己衣襟深处里伸。

“带土，你怎么了？”卡卡西现在也开始感觉口干舌燥，心脏突突突的跳个不停，他也像带土一样感觉到热，但手指摸着带土柔软细腻的脖子更像着了一把火，想把手吸附在带土的肌肤上不想再挪开。

带土一颗一颗解开衬衣的纽扣，露出少年特有的纤细身躯和微微泛红的稚嫩肌肤。他浑身燥热难耐，唯有靠近卡卡西与他亲密相贴才感觉好一点。带土越来越靠近卡卡西，希望他能多抚摸自己，卡卡西也没有让他失望，灵活的手指在带土的身体上摸来摸去，摸到粉红色的凸点带土都会忍不住呻吟出声。

渐渐地带土越来越贪心，只是手远远不够，他要更多，更多能让他驱除燥热的东西。带土急切的撕扯卡卡西的衣领，也想让他把上衣全脱。可手却越来越用不上力气，扯了好几下都没能成功，着急的张张嘴唇想说点什么，发出的却只有呻吟声。

卡卡西看着一张一合的红艳嘴唇，口中开始分泌唾液，那是所有动物想品尝美味的反应。当卡卡西把唇印在带土唇瓣上的时候，才知道原来有的东西可以这么柔软，轻轻抿住下唇拉扯，含在嘴里舔舐。

带土喜欢这种感觉，伸出小小的舌头不停的舔舐卡卡西的唇，卡卡西觉得痒，一张嘴把带土的舌头含住，卷在嘴里混合着口水缠在一起。

两个少年越亲越想亲，口水分泌越来越多，两人津津有味的吃着对方的口水，吃不下的从缝里溢出来，打湿了下巴沿着肌肤曲线滑到脖子。

卡卡西感觉到一股股的热流都向裆部窜去，本能的靠近带土，用那里去磨蹭带土的大腿，隔着布料不停地摩擦却越来越热。带土也是如此，感觉到卡卡西蹭他的腿，他的裆部也开始鼓起来，扭着屁股去找卡卡西的热源，然后蹭在一起。

什么都不懂的少年只能随着本能去疏解欲望，布料的阻挡如同隔了一座山，带土放弃撕卡卡西的衣服，手往下去乱摸，感觉废了半天劲才扯开卡卡西的裤腰带，还想着要去磨卡卡西那里的时候突然感觉屁股凉凉的，原来卡卡西不知道什么时候扒了他的裤子，下半身早就一丝不挂。而卡卡西只是露出翘立的鸡鸡与带土的靠在一起。

带土悄悄对比了一下，心里又嫉妒了。早就挺立坚硬的两个少年的性器都是粉透着红，卡卡西的肤色比带土白，鸡鸡的颜色自然也比带土浅，带土也扒掉他的裤子，见到白花花的大腿，配合着粉红色的性器，带土舔舔嘴觉得卡卡西真好看，顶端散发的味道他很喜欢，慢慢低下头伸出小舌轻轻舔了一下铃口。卡卡西震惊的抖了抖，不只生理连心理也是。

那个地方对他来说就是撒尿的，却没想到带土竟然会去舔那里，但这种感觉，太爽了！

带土舔了两下，龟头的顶端开始分泌出透明的液体，用手指沾了沾，捻了捻。好奇的尝了尝后，才坐起贴近卡卡西，把自己的鸡鸡贴上卡卡西的，不停的挺着腰摩擦，嘴里发出一声声微弱的呻吟。

刚刚带土只舔了两下，这是挑起火就跑的节奏啊。卡卡西看着带土不断呻吟的小嘴，脑中不断地想把那里插进他的嘴里，然后不停的摩擦。

带土奋力的扭着腰，感觉快要到了临界点，可这时屁股眼那里开始发痒，里面感觉黏黏的，后面一收一缩突然从里面流出粘稠的液体。

带土绷紧身体射了出来，慢慢喘着气，弯腰把手伸到后面想给自己挠痒痒，却突然被卡卡西摁住头，毫无征兆的把性器捣进他的嘴里。插进喉咙的恶心感让带土用舌头顶住他的性器，卡卡西却更用力的往里摁。

得不到疏解的欲望被湿润柔软的口腔包裹住真是舒服极了，里面刚刚吸过的舌头又紧压迫着更是让卡卡西把持不住。他不顾带土的反抗，摁着他的头大力的动着腰，毫不松力地肏着小嘴，看着带土因为难受泛出泪花，更是用力晃动着他的头吞吃自己的性器。在带土快要喘不上气的时候，卡卡西终于一个用力把带土的头狠狠压向自己胯部，一个挺深全射在带土的喉咙里。

带土被放开的时候，软瘫的躺在草地上大口的喘气。

他差点被卡卡西呛死，吧了吧嘴，里面的味道全是卡卡西的那个，可带土目前还顾不上这个，后面的痒意越来越重，带土不停的摩擦着两条腿，手指伸到后面轻轻摁压着穴口。

这一切都看在卡卡西眼里，带土的一举一动都像在诱惑他，分开带土的双腿，才看到腿间中间不停分泌液体的小口，隐隐约约闻到很诱惑的味道。

带土感觉这样有点害羞，想并拢双腿，却被卡卡西阻止了，想继续摁压穴口，也被卡卡西抓住了手腕。带土难受的又快要哭出来，这也不让做那也不让做，卡卡西到底想干什么呀？

少年只是看了一会儿，觉得刚刚消下去的地方又热起来，蜷起带土的腿分的更开，学着带土的样子摁压后穴的穴口。

“嗯……”

带土有点不适应的发出一声呻吟，但这声音对卡卡西来说更像催促他，慢慢的把手指往里探索，里面温热柔软的包裹像一团上好的天鹅绒，手指放在里面没有动，就感觉到里面嫩肉的挤压和吸附。

这里好像比嘴还要好。

卡卡西扶着坚挺对准穴口，使劲往里一挤却只挤进半个龟头。

“好疼啊！”带土紧紧抓住卡卡西的大白腿，他真的很疼，疼的都飚出眼泪，可掐紧他腰的卡卡西却因为尝到甜头根本停不下来，使劲往里把他的性器都塞进去。

“出去啊！卡卡西，真的好痛！”带土的脸一会红一会白，身体疼的只会抖，可是随着卡卡西越往里探，带土的身体感觉越来越奇怪，被磨过得地方又酥又麻，里面有更多的想要他进去也这样磨一磨。

卡卡西猜的不错，这里真的又紧又热又舒服，有了肏嘴的经验，卡卡西熟练的卖力动着腰，对着带土的小穴进进出出。这里出的水比嘴里还要多，没一会儿湿淋淋的被卡卡西带出不少淫水，进出更方便，看着被他的力道盯的不停摇晃的带土，卡卡西心跳加速，趴在他身上与他接吻。

少年们不知道体位的变换，只随着本能动着腰和屁股让鸡鸡和屁眼连接不停地摩擦，直到卡卡西射进去，带土软了身子才休息一会儿。两人的性器没一会又苏醒了，又抱在一起干。

 

在寂静的林子里，两个十二三岁的少年赤身裸体的纠缠在草地上，下体紧紧扣在一起，胳膊缠着胳膊，腿缠着腿，难舍难分。

一旁是带土拿来的酒瓶，里面早就空了，一半是两个少年滚草地时，不小心打翻流了一大半，剩下的那些带土觉得口渴又拿起咕咚咕咚喝了。卡卡西看着酒液沿着脖子流下胸膛，舌头从胸膛一点点往上舔，含住带土的嘴唇抢他嘴里的液体。

带土喝过酒以后，比之前更燥热，缠着卡卡西怎么也不分开，自己坐在他的性器上不停地跳跃，把自己插射了也没停下动作。卡卡西掐住他柔软圆滚的屁股一下重过一下的深插，顶的人要飞到云端。

不知道两人做了多久，草地上全是他们爱过的痕迹，两个少年依旧没有停下来的意思。带土啃着卡卡西的脖子，卡卡西揉捏带土的乳头，刚刚又做过一回合的他们正中途休息。突然带土不断呻吟起来，身体不停的剧烈颤抖，卡卡西都没有动，都能切身感受到带土甬道里比之前更热烈的蠕动，深深的吸附着他的性器往里送。卡卡西顶点碰到一片更柔软的地方，只是稍微碰了一点，带土整个全软了身子，软绵绵的趴在卡卡西身上。

卡卡西的下体再次被唤醒，翻身压着少年单薄的身躯，毫不怜香惜玉的猛烈的肏着后穴，带土一股有一股的泪水不断涌出，现在对这种交合的行为开始上瘾，尤其卡卡西顶到他某一处的时候如同打开了某个开关，带土把身体全打开，让卡卡西全部进去，最柔软的地方交给卡卡西蹂躏，他用全部包裹住卡卡西。

卡卡西把鼻尖凑到带土的颈肩，越来越浓郁的水蜜桃香气散发出来。

这是……带土进化成omega了？！

卡卡西脑子渐渐清晰，不像之前那样混沌了，他猜想带土拿来的酒有问题，所以他们才会这样。

可身下的这个刚分化出来的人，到现在还沉迷在情欲里。卡卡西从没想过带土会分化成omega，现在他细细看着带土的每一分表情和动作，越用力捣他哭的越厉害，里面却绞的他更紧。

卡卡西红了脸，抱着他的腰更用力的抽插，在带土满嘴喊着“不要”和“慢点”中，不知道第几次中出在他的身体里。

 

已经是深夜了，卡卡西本想就这样结束，可带土喝了太多的“酒”，又刚刚分化，死死缠着卡卡西不让他离开。

所以，当家长们找到他们的时候，他们依旧抱在一起，下体一丝缝隙都没有的紧贴着。

朔茂的脸都白了，而斑看到空了的酒瓶后，脸变成黑的。

那是他和柱间调情用的媚药。不知道这两个小鬼到底偷喝了多少才会搞成这个样子。

卡卡西见到来人，想把带土推开，可带土见到有人来却紧紧抱着卡卡西不松手。还是斑和朔茂一人抱着一个才把两人分开。少年的下体被迫离开时还夸张的发出“啵”的一声。

带土依旧不停的挣扎找卡卡西，被斑一掌直接打晕过去。

卡卡西也很羞愧，没想到竟被家长发现了做这种事。手忙脚乱的把衣服穿好后，偷偷看在斑怀里晕过去的带土。

朔茂只对斑说了几句话，然后领着卡卡西回家了。斑直接把带土送去了医院。

 

第二天，卡卡西依旧上学去了，却迟迟不见带土来。想着他经常迟到也不足为怪，上课时却听老师说带土请假了。过了几天又听说带土转校了。

卡卡西有去带土家，可家里早就没人了，连收养他的斑也不在。

就这样过了许多年，带土就像在世上消失了一样。直到他坐上木叶总裁的位子，动用各种路径都没有找到有关他的一点消息。

十八年之后，助理寄给他一份资料，里面是一个人的征婚信息，姓名是“宇智波带土”。

 

“土哥，求你放过我吧。这个活动可是我出资的，主角不在他们玩球啊！”一个十七八岁的少年坐在宽敞舒适的车里，转头像坐在另一边闭目养神的男人祈求。

“翼，危险活动禁止参加，我已经说过了。”带土觉得是不是太惯着他了，搞得他无法无天。如果不是这次有个很重要的商务要谈，他也不会亲自来H国，可偏偏这小子搞了一出又一出，带土实在不放心只好把他带上。

“我已经17岁了，哪有老爸谈生意还带着儿子的。土哥你就行行好，我知道错了，这次就放我吧。”少年继续哀求。

“你知道错哪里了吗？”带土瞪他。

“错在……”少年仔细想了想，好像坏事做的太多也不知道具体是哪个，“我不该同时找两个女朋友？还是把校长气到进院？还是给土哥征婚啊？”

“你这孩子……”带土真想打他，小小年纪竟然劈腿还把校长气病了，在XX相亲网给他发布征婚信息幸好绝发现的早，发布两分钟就给撤了。

但让他生气的都不是这些，而是看到绝给他的一些翼在天台上做一些危险动作视频的时候，心脏差点停止跳动。

一百多层的高楼天台，翼只手抓住边沿，下面就是令人炫目窒息的透视和车来车往的地面。带土看到他松开一跟手指头就要过呼吸，还拿手机自拍……

不管说什么也不准他再玩这种危险运动。

 

能把小翼养大实在很不容易，当初带土怀他的时候只有13岁，那时候的少年纤瘦，即使怀了孩子也看不出，当宝宝在肚子里有胎动了的时候，带土才知道自己怀孕了，可那时候已经晚了。

偷喝了斑的媚药和卡卡西做了不该做的事，突然提前分化，本就给他留下了病根。所以他不得不转去只有omega的学校读书。可过了没几个月，带土又知道自己怀孕，连打胎的资格都没有了。这种事传出去是宇智波的耻辱，所以斑直接给他办理了休学，直接关在新家里。

那时候的带土一直哭一直哭，等孩子生下来后依旧是不知所措。斑见他这样子只好把他送出国外读书，三年后，宇智波和木叶决裂，整个族人要前往国外迁居，带土也被召回来。

但带土见到又瘦又小脏兮兮的小翼后，偷偷问别人怎么会这样？有好心的佣人告诉他，因为斑不喜欢白头发的小孩，一直不怎么管，再加上族里的孩子都是黑发，自然把他当异类看。带土听后，心疼的抱着小翼大哭了一场，那时候才明白这个孩子是他身上掉下来的肉。

带土悄悄把小翼的头发染成黑色，又告诉他，他就是爸爸，一切有爸爸在，不会有人再欺负他。带土会把所有的事情都告诉他，除了卡卡西的事。

等小翼稍微长大一点，知道有生他的爸爸应该还有个父亲时，就问带土关于他父亲的事情。一开始带土总是含含糊糊，被问急了，带土直接告诉他：你父亲死了。

小孩子懂的什么是死，悄悄在院子里做了一个土坟包，妞妞歪歪的在木牌上写着“宇智波翼父亲之墓”。

带土发现后，越来越心疼这个孩子。所以当他掌权了晓集团后，拼命的宠爱他。

翼虽然有了爸爸的宠爱，但带土太忙了，好几天才见到他一次，更不用说能跟其他小孩一样，爸爸能带着他出去玩。

有一次带土过生日，收到翼的礼物就是一个背包。带土问他为什么送这个？翼拿出另一个一模一样的，告诉带土，他想跟爸爸背着一样的背包一起旅行。

 

想到这里，带土叹了口气，对翼说：“等这次生意谈完，我带你去游玩，你不是一直想来H国吗？”

少年听到这句话，把头转向窗外，小声嘟囔：“那是多久的事了？”

“对不起。”带土很诚心的道歉。

少年愣了一下，没想到自家老爸竟然听到了，抿了抿嘴也不知道说什么，一路乖乖的闭嘴。

 

到了木叶安排好的酒店，进了总统套房，带土摘了手套去洗手间整理一番，出来拿出备用的新手套戴上。

翼在旁边看着自己老爸把自己包的密不通风看着就热，哪有大夏天还穿着贴身高领戴着手套的人，可偏偏带土一年四季都是这个样子。翼小时候不懂事曾经陶侃过带土说“土哥再戴个面具就真的一点皮都不露了”。

翼只知道带土有洁癖症，却不知道这洁癖症是怎么来的。

当年带土从医院醒来知道自己分化成omega之后，每日惶惶不安。他和卡卡西在小树林里翻滚的事并不是忘的一干二净。

他最讨厌的就是要分化成这个性别，并不是因为性别歧视，而是从小耳濡目染的omega“有发情期”和“只会生孩子”这样的设定让他退避三舍。

从一开始的小心不跟其他人接触，到发现自己怀孕后对与他人的接触恐惧，渐渐变成了心理疾病，这种状态一直延续到至今。

翼看到带土修长笔直的身姿，细腰窄臀大长腿，单看这体型真是能迷死人，要说他是Alpha会让人有安全感，说他是omega就是行走的信息素，从外到里透着性感。可翼却知道他家土哥有多可爱，一个半夜对着背包傻笑的老头能不可爱吗？

有个这么完美的老爸，翼很自豪，可惜这么好的omega很难再找到Alpha了，他作为一个Alpha只能勉为其难……给他养老吧。

“你乖乖在这里待两天，不许偷跑出去。”带土对少年说完后又对门口的保镖说：“看好他，不许他出这个房门。”

“土哥，你这是在软禁我，我不是犯人！”少年抗议。

“你现在对我来说就是犯人，这48小时哪里都不能去，吃的一会儿我会让人送来，想要什么跟他们说，只要别出门。”带土交代完拿起资料夹走出了房门。

翼撇撇嘴，带土走后在屋里转了一圈，突然笑了。

“想关住我，还早一百年呢。”也不想想他最擅长的是什么。

 

背着一个大包的少年轻车熟路的爬到另一间房的窗户，轻轻的翻过窗跳进室内。

“你是谁？怎么进来的？”

身后突然有人掰住他的胳膊把他治住，压在书柜上。

这人声音很好听，可力气不要这么大啊，他胳膊快要脱臼了。

“好汉饶命！我不是小偷，也不是奇怪的人，只是被人绑架好不容易逃出来，不小心进到你这里，我现在马上出去。你先放开我！”

卡卡西渐渐松了力道，见人转过身之后才发现是一个十七八岁的孩子，只是眉眼看着很熟悉。

“大叔，你下手真重啊！”小翼甩了甩被扭得胳膊。

“说吧，你是谁？从哪来的？来这里做什么？老实交代。”

翼看着眼前灰白头发的男人，心虚的笑了笑，犀利的眼神让他都忘了怎么编谎话了。可越看他越觉得熟悉。

“我们是不是在哪见过？”翼问。

虽然卡卡西也觉得他很熟悉，但对一个莫名其妙进来的少年总有警惕，“别套近乎，说正事。”

“我是被宇智波绑来的。”翼悄声说。

“……”

“他们看上了我家的公司想收购，但我父亲不同意，所以他们把我绑架了，逼我父亲就范。我好不容易才从隔壁房间逃出来，所以求你了大叔，放我走就好。”翼继续胡说八道。

卡卡西的确知道来谈判的是宇智波家的人，也猜测宇智波鳶可能就是带土，但这个少年口口声声说他是被绑架过来的实在太扯，这里是木叶的地盘，就算带土要绑架也不可能绑到这里来吧。

“你既然知道隔壁住的是宇智波，那你知道我是谁吗？”卡卡西问。

翼摇摇头，刚刚还别让他套近乎呢。

“好，你走吧。”卡卡西决定放他走。

“是吗！？谢谢大叔！”翼一溜烟的跑到门口，压了压帽子，深呼一口气，自然的打开门走了出去，身后另一间房的保镖压根就不知道房间里已经没有人了。

卡卡西给大和大了一个电话：“有个人……你派人跟着他，看他是不是他国集团的间谍。”

那个少年让卡卡西很有亲切感，不管是不是，总要再抓回来问一问，能潜入房间并知道有宇智波住在这里就很让人怀疑。

卡卡西看了看手表，迟了五分钟。不知道带土在会议室有没有等着急了。

 

带土还在W国的时候，收到木叶和谈书，虽然宇智波和木叶分离后再也没有交集，但有时候抢夺世界资源的时候还是会遇到。从一开始的两败俱伤到晓集团的节节败退，让带土不敢再与木叶硬碰硬，并不是因为他知道木叶现有卡卡西掌权，才手下留情，而是他们的人才一个个流失才导致无法和木叶抗衡。

现在他们首先提出再次合作，带土觉得是好事，毕竟相互消耗只会让渔翁得利，所以这次会面他打算亲自试水。

带土等了十几分钟也不见木叶有人来会议室，这里是木叶的地盘还会迟到，看来他们的诚意也就如此。带土让助理收起准备好的资料，拿出一些无关紧要的，准备第一次会面先试试对方的想法。

这时，门打开，一位身姿挺拔一头银发的男人走了进来，前后只有他一人，连助理都没带。

“你好，我是旗木卡卡西，宇智波鳶先生好久不见。”

卡卡西伸手右手做握手的姿势，但带土有洁癖，即使戴着手套也从不与人接触。他只是做了一个“请入座”的手势，对卡卡西说：“久闻大名，没想到木叶总裁会亲自来，有失远迎。”

“鳶先生都亲自过来了，木叶这边怎么能慢待呢？”卡卡西意有所指。

带土没有说什么，卡卡西话中有话，在宇智波族里被称为先生的只有斑一人，其他都会按照职位称呼，这是整个商业届人尽皆知的。

坐在带土一旁的助理满脸疑问，却也不动声色，但他知道下一步就是鳶总要把他支开了。

带土让助理出去后，开门见山的对卡卡西说：“看来你调查了宇智波不少事情，没错，现在晓集团是我当家，如果木叶真的想与我们合作的话，还请拿出诚意。”

卡卡西从口袋拿出一个U盘寄给带土：“这就是我们的诚意。”

带土接过U盘，刚插入电脑就被卡卡西握住手，带土反射性的挥开了。

卡卡西并不知道带土的具体情况，以为带土讨厌他才会如此。

“资料可以带回去慢慢看，今晚还请鳶先生赏脸能一起共进晚餐，木叶的甜品很不错。”卡卡西给予他一个很温和的笑。

可带土并不想跟卡卡西多接触，再多待一分钟他就要被卡卡西的信息素熏死了，他现在得房间立马注射斑找人为他特别制作的抑制剂，而且回去还要把儿子送到别的酒店，防止他和卡卡西遇见。

“抱歉，今晚我还有事情要做，改天吧。先告辞了。”带土收拾好东西，快步离开了。

“带土……”

卡卡西的手停在半空中，依旧没有抓住他。他闻了闻身上的味道叹息，刚见到带土太激动，一时不小心散发出信息素，把人吓跑了。

 

带土逃似的回到房间，去衣帽间翻找背包，里面有他一直要用的抑制剂，可打开背包后才发现是儿子的，而他跟翼一模一样的背包却不见了。

“翼，你见到我的包了吗？”带土走到儿子的卧室问，可一开门却不见儿子的影子，在偌大的套房里找了一圈也不见人影，看到客厅的窗户大开，心里咯噔一下，冲到门外把保镖喊进来让他们去楼下找人。

带土拿起手机拨通翼的电话，响了几声后提示被占线，再拨过去就关机了。带土一着急上火，突然有点发情的症状，他头晕浑身燥热，松了松领带喝了一大口冰水也不管用，他趁着脑子还算清晰的时候给前台打了一个电话，让他们送一些抑制剂来。

虽然带土知道普通的抑制剂起不了什么作用，但数量多一些的话，希望能管用。

“你这孩子真是害苦我了……”

带土坐进沙发里强忍着情欲，他大概能猜的出小翼逃走时错拿了他的包。想给他发邮箱信息，手指却抖的摁不出正确的字。

这时门铃响起，带土以为服务生送来了抑制剂，急忙去开门。开门后却看到了现在最不想看到的卡卡西。

“你来做什么？”带土的声音有点沙哑。

“我想着今晚不能和你一起吃饭，但这瓶酒一定要拿过来给你尝尝。”卡卡西一边说一边观察带土的样子，感觉现在他不太好。领带松了，衬衣扣也解开了两颗，眼神迷离眼角微红，呼吸有点乱。

带土发情了吗？

卡卡西一直觉得自己的定力很好，可看到这样的带土也忍不住又散发出信息素。带土瞬间腿软的无法站立，在卡卡西面前滑了下去。

幸好男人眼疾手快接住了他，圈着他的腰把人半拖半抱到沙发上，卡卡西试图收回自己的信息素，可离带土太近，一呼一吸之间全是记忆深处熟悉的水蜜桃味，是成熟的果实。

卡卡西知道自己作为一个Alpha继续待在这里会不妙，但他不放心把带土一人扔在这里，他去洗手间沾湿了毛巾给带土擦脸，抑制剂送上来之后，卡卡西忍着咬下去的欲望拉开带土的高领，憋住呼吸，朝向腺体打了一针。

“不够。”带土很清楚自己的身体状况，这是他强行分化的后遗症，普通的抑制剂对他来讲就像水一般，强浓度收缩药剂的才能压制一段时间。

卡卡西知道带土等不及药效反应，所以倚着他又打了一针。

带土依旧摇摇头，“不够。”

卡卡西很犹豫，第三针不知道该不该打，带土自己摸起两管就往脖子上摁去，卡卡西立马抓住他的手腕把药剂夺了下来。

“带土，药剂打多了会损伤身体的。”卡卡西想劝带土等药效发挥作用。

“翼……翼……”带土眼神越来越迷离，嘴里不停的喊着翼的名字，他想对人说把翼找回来，他包里的抑制剂才对他管用。

“翼是谁？你现在的恋人吗？”卡卡西酸酸的问。

“翼……翼……”带土依旧喊着这个名字。

“我不是翼，我是卡卡西，带土看清楚，我是卡卡西。”卡卡西掰过带土的头，让他看着自己的脸，让他认清楚他面前的这个人是找了他十八年的卡卡西。

“卡卡西……”带土慢慢的说着这个名字。

“对，是我。带土没忘了我吧，我找了你好久。”本来卡卡西想跟带土说说话，让他清醒一点，可看着带土的状态却越来越不好。

带土用仅存的一点理智和力气，把卡卡西推开，跌跌撞撞的往卧室跑，中途又差点跌倒，卡卡西紧跟其后去扶他，就这样一推一扶之下两人都到了卧室。

一进到卧室带土再也控制不了自己的信息素了，像泄洪一般全爆发出来，已经顾不得身边还有一个Alpha的存在。

等卡卡西反应过来的时候，他已经把带土压在床上，衣服被他撕扯的凌乱。嘴唇艳红的不像话，卡卡西都不记得原来他都吻过带土了。

卡卡西再也不压抑自己，释放出大量的信息素，引诱身下发情的人不停的颤抖，身着紧身衣的胸膛处渐渐浮现乳突，裹住紧实屁股的裤子也湿透了。

卡卡西揉着带土的裆，隔着衣服舔乳突，两边都硬硬的触感很不错。可这些对发情的人来说是隔靴搔痒，难耐的发出一声声呻吟。卡卡西也不再磨蹭，剥去了带土全部的衣服，让他像婴儿一样光溜溜的。

带土早已脱离了少年的身形，肌肉丰满线条流畅的体型，在带土一呼一吸之间每一块肌肉无不展示着性感。细腰窄臀长腿和圆溜溜的屁股蛋捏起来弹性十足。

卡卡西脱掉自己的衣服和带土紧紧抱在一起，他也很有料，只是比带土稍瘦一点，卡卡西却是喜欢带土抱起来略有肉肉的感觉。

带土闻到卡卡西身上像雪松的信息素味道，着迷的不停蹭着他的脸，一点一点的吻落在他的脸上。

卡卡西分开带土的双腿，整个人挤在他的腿间，从额头蜻蜓点水般吻到眼睛，鼻尖和嘴唇。在唇瓣流连忘返了一会继续亲吻着脖颈和性感的锁骨。

沿着胸膛一路往下滑，亲吻过乳尖和柔软的腹部，在肚脐眼不停的舔舐了好久，最后来到小腹才发现那里有一条长长的疤。

“带土受过伤吗？是谁伤的你？”卡卡西问他。

带土只是摇摇头，却无法说出话。那里是剖腹产时留下的疤，带土没有刻意去掉，却没想到有一天会被卡卡西发现。

卡卡西不停地舔着小腹的伤疤，带土痒的只想躲开。

卡卡西用一根手指不停的在后穴口试探，带土分泌出许多淫液，穴口却紧闭着，卡卡西慢慢探进一根手指带土就不适宜的扭了扭腰。

“带土好紧啊，看来这里不经常用。”卡卡西有点高兴，这个样子看起来带土至少三年没让人碰过了，甚至他自己都很少碰。

卡卡西特别后悔第一次代给带土很痛的经验，所以这次他强忍着欲望，慢慢的给带土做扩张。一根两根四根手指都进去后，卡卡西才把带土摆成趴着的姿势，在他耳边轻声细语说：“如果疼喊出来，我会慢慢进去。”

带土只是泪眼汪汪的看着他，把屁股撅高一点，意思是让卡卡西快进去。

哪有比喜欢的人邀请更让人欣喜若狂的。卡卡西扶着带土的腰，一点点慢慢挤进去，一开始带土紧张的绷紧了肌肉，卡卡西停下后也放松身体喘了一口气，却听到卡卡西说：“带土，进去一半了。”

带土差点哭出来，现在他的后穴和肚子里都感觉已经再也进不去东西了，可这时候卡卡西又往里推进。

“啊～不……”带土终于能说出个字了，可惜意义表达不明。

“不要动吗？带土是不是疼？”

带土又摇摇头，他不是疼，而是想喘口气，异物捣进身体里总让他不适应，可买没来的及深呼吸，插他的人浅浅的抽插起来。

“啊～嗯～啊啊～”

卡卡西动起来带土竟然感觉好受点，也抬着屁股扭动，可这么微小的动作又被卡卡西认为邀请，抓着屁股肉，逐渐加重力道动起腰。

“啊啊啊啊～慢……慢点～”

带土的语言被撞得七零八碎，卡卡西却已经把持不住自己了，一次比一次深的往里肏，时隔十八年初次尝到情欲的后穴怎能受得了他这番猛烈的折腾，里面跟他主人一般无规则的绞紧和推托着卡卡西狰狞的肉棒。

卡卡西突然顶到了一片更柔软的地方，带土直接痉挛射了出来，卡卡西知道他顶到了带土的生殖腔。

剩下的时间，卡卡西只管捣开带土的腔壁，他要再一次让带土成为只知道与他缠绵的人。对带着哭腔求饶的人，卡卡西终是心软了，把人掰过来细细的亲吻，腰却没有放松一丝力度，肏着后穴，外面翻出艳红的肠肉和淫水，里面用坚硬的龟头直戳带土的弱点。

没多久带土渐渐变得软绵绵，窝在卡卡西的怀里任他揉捏搓扁。

就是这样了，时隔十八年了，带土这一点竟没改变。

卡卡西也快到高潮，紧紧抱住带土狠狠捣了几下，扣住他的生殖腔在里面生成结，开始漫长的射精。

 

有了第一次后，后面的做起来不再费力，发情的带土还跟少年时一样，紧紧粘着卡卡西不让离开，不许卡卡西的肉棒抽离出来，卡卡西想去喝杯水都要搬着树袋熊带土。两个丝毫不知节制的人躺在沙发里，相互喂水，顺便在那里又是结结实实的一发。

带土刚喝了水，就被卡卡西肏射了，卡卡西想带他去洗洗，带土愣是抱紧卡卡西不让去，卡卡西只好随他。但让卡卡西犯愁的是，他想撒尿的时候，带土依旧不让卡卡西拔出去。

“这样会尿到带土肚子里，你会闹肚子的。”卡卡西慢慢哄着他。

带土听到后，才放开卡卡西让他去厕所，卡卡西才一出来就被带土扑倒在地，坐上他的肉棒一口气吃到底，不停的在肚子上上上下下。

“带土憋了多久了？怎么跟吃了媚药一般？”

带土听到媚药两个字，不停的留着泪，嘴里一直道歉：“对不起……对不起……”

“为什么要道歉，我没有怪过你。”那天的事情卡卡西记忆犹新，过早初尝禁果让他明白喜欢一个人的心情。

他翻身把带土压下，不停的亲吻他，让他不要再说道歉的话，只专心与他做爱。

卡卡西一次次在带土腔里成结射精，都要日上三竿的时候，两人依旧缠缠绵绵交缠不清。卡卡西终于把带土带去了浴室做，在热水的冲刷下，两人啪的水花四溅，带土依旧被卡卡西肏的不知今夕是何年，屁股都开始隐隐作痛了，却还是不想停下。

就像被延续的药效，也像卡卡西说的他真的憋太久，就像要把这十八年来攒的量一次做完才好。

卡卡西正把带土压在浴室墙上，抬着带土的一条腿射精，紧闭着双眼默默接受精液的人在卡卡西眼里格外可爱，好想就这样做完全标记啊。可卡卡西嗅了嗅带土的腺体，还是忍住了，他还是想慢慢来，等带土能全部接受他时也不迟。

想吻一吻怀里的大可爱，可刚要印在带土的唇上的时候，突然浴室门被打开……

 

翼悄悄溜走后，坐上了计程车，刚走没多久，带土就打来电话。淘气的男孩轻笑一声拒接关机一气呵成，计程车一路飚到机场，坐上回W国的飞机朝带土的方向挥挥手，他要回去冒险了！

刚下飞机时，翼检查背包才发现这个不是他的。

带土曾经说要跟他一起旅行却总是失约，时间长了后，小孩子不再有任何期待，却没想到他老爸真的真的想与他一起。

少年后悔之余只剩下震惊和心慌，没有抑制剂，他家老爸要出事！

 

所以回到酒店的时候，少年被一屋子的痕迹气红了眼，他能分辨出自家老爸的味道，但还混合着不知是哪个混蛋Alpha的味道。见到浴室有人，小鬼想都没想直接冲了进去，一片蒸汽散去后，看见自家老爸正被男人插着一脸的意乱情迷。

“你他妈这个混蛋！”

翼见到这一幕只想把欺负他爸的人狠狠地揍一顿。

带土渐渐恢复意识，见到儿子冲了进来，挣扎着想离开，可一动作大了就是撕肉般的疼痛。卡卡西只能紧紧抱着他。

“出去！”带土情急之下只好喊出这两个字。

翼怔住了，问：“让谁出去？”

“都出去……”带土很虚弱的说。

少年虽然不服，但也只好气冲冲地转身离开。

带土觉得自己没脸在世上活了，人生中唯两次的做爱都被人撞见，而且每次都是在他最丢脸的时候。

可卡卡西还不看情况的调侃他。

“我可出不去，我们接的这么紧，走不了啊。”

带土依旧不敢动，只期盼卡卡西快把结收了。这种事被儿子撞见，带土都不知道该怎么面对他。

卡卡西终于完事后，带土把他推出去，裹好浴衣逃到卧室。

 

客厅里，翘着二郎腿用鼻孔瞪着卡卡西的少年摆出一副很大款的样子说：“开个价吧。”

“开什么价？”卡卡西问，他知道这个少年不一般，但看起来跟带土的关系应该很好。

“你呢，就当是一夜情，one night stand明白吗？”少年指了指带土的方向，说：“我家土哥，风流倜傥玉树临风人见人爱花见花开，一片片的Alpha都想往他身上扑，所以经常像选妃似的挑A侍寝。你只不过就是其中的一个，伺候好了，拿钱滚蛋！”

卡卡西听到这话笑了，如果不是刚做过，少年说的话他还会有些信，只不过现在这么夸张的说法，卡卡西都不忍心揭穿他。

少年依旧瞪着他，他爸为了养他守身如玉十八载，竟被隔壁来的白毛大叔给玷污了！虽然……很大一部分是他的错，但白白便宜这个大叔真是不甘心！

长得帅了不起啊！他长大只会更帅！

男孩看卡卡西笑，开始心虚，又说：“不信？不信也别来纠缠，识趣呢拿钱走人，价钱随便你开。”

“价钱好说，只不过我和带土做了一整夜没来得及做避孕措施，你说，万一他怀孕了怎么办？”卡卡西故意烦恼起来。

“这好办，只要你不来纠缠，之后就是我们自己的事。”不过老爸真的怀了该怎么办他也不知道啊，这次他可真是害死他亲爸了。

对面卡卡西却因为少年一句“我们自己的事”皱起眉，“你跟带土是什么关系？”

少年站起来，居高临下对着卡卡西说：“听着，他是我……”

“翼！”带土走过来急忙制止儿子后面的话。

卡卡西看了看带土，他已穿戴整齐，依旧像之前那样包的密不透风，连手套都换了新的。

之前的带土会给人一种禁欲感，可是这次再看他，只会让卡卡西想起带土在他身下一片凌乱的样子，包的越严实越想扒了他。

下腹突然一紧，小卡卡西又开始兴奋起来。

“卡卡西，收起你的信息素。”刚刚注射过药剂的带土可不想再受他影响了，虽然没有完全标记，但那个把他开拓成omega的味道影响力远比带土想的要深。

少年感受到对方的压迫，挑战性的散发出自己的信息素，卡卡西感受到后本能的反击。

屋子里两个Alpha一个omega，遭殃的只有带土。一个腿软差点跌落在地，幸好两人都扶住了他。

带土推开卡卡西，靠在儿子的肩膀上，亲人的味道能让他平缓，可这一切看在卡卡西眼里却醋味满天飞。

这么小的一个孩子会是带土的恋人吗？

卡卡西直觉不可能，但看到他们这么亲密，不得不对这个孩子的身份更好奇。

带土平缓下来后，对儿子说：“你先出去，我有话跟他说。”

“不行，我得看着你，放你自己在这太危险了。”少年意有所指。

“行了，你先出去，听话。”带土摸了摸他黑色的头发。

“对不起……我……”翼想道歉，但这次真的错的太离谱，不但误会了爸爸的好意，还把他害成这个样子。

带土捏着他的脸，一脸宠溺，“以后不要再让我担心了。好了，先出去吧。”

少年只好垂头丧气的出了门，临走之前给了卡卡西一个警告的眼神。

“他是你什么人？”卡卡西问。

“是什么人跟你也没关系。这次……如果说当什么都没发生，估计你也不会同意。总之情况有点复杂，就当我欠你一个人情，有什么条件尽管提。”带土急于想跟卡卡西撇清关系，先不说感情问题，两次都是迫使卡卡西跟他做，如果让他知道17年前他还生了孩子，那他真的是把卡卡西的人生也搅乱了。

卡卡西从浴室后出来到现在也只穿着浴衣，听到带土的话站起走向带土，两手撑在沙发的两侧，把带土圈在沙发和他之间，“鳶先生真是扒穴无情，听那个小鬼说你经常找一夜情，怎么，都是这么打发Alpha的吗？”卡卡西一边说一边用膝盖顶开带土的双腿，“可做的时候我发现，带土至少三年没开张了吧，后面好紧。”

“你……”带土只想狠狠给他一拳，卡卡西的一只手突然盖住他的裆部，隔着裤子来回抚摸着他的阴茎。

卡卡西又忍不住散发出信息素，他发现只要发出味道，带土就抵抗不了。他并没有完全标记带土，心想是不是他对信息素格外的敏感？

带土有气无力的用手推卡卡西要去吻他的脸，却被卡卡西咬住了手套，慢慢脱下来，一根手指一根手指的含在嘴里舔舐吸吮。

开始意乱情迷的人被卡卡西看在眼里，拉开了他的西装，扯了他的领带，解开他的衬衣扣。卡卡西觉得这个样子才更适合带土，下嘴快要得逞的时候，翼突然冲了进来。

“我就知道不能放你在这里！”翼跑到带土身边，不停的晃着迷迷糊糊的带土，他从没见过自己爸爸这个样子，平时严肃和一本正经的表情早就不见，他一直认为他老爸是不一样的omega，这个满脸潮红媚态十足的人不会是他！

“土哥，土哥，你快醒醒！快清醒一点，你是宇智波带土，你不是普通的omega，老爸，快清醒一点！”

“你叫他什么？！”卡卡西不敢置信瞪大了双眼。

“你听着，他是生我养我的爸爸，你敢再动他一根手指头我收拾了你！”

翼说完被带土紧抓着手腕，以为不让他动手。

“你今年多大？”卡卡西问。

“17，怎么啦？以为我年纪小就打不过你吗？”他可是有名师教出来的各种格斗技能。

“几月生的？”卡卡西开始呼吸絮乱。

“你管的着吗？”这人怎么回事？

“你父亲是谁？”卡卡西终于问到最想听到的问题。

“这跟你有什么关系？”翼扶着带土，看带土慢慢清醒过来放心了。

卡卡西却不停地看着他，17岁的少年；带土小腹上的疤；十几年来为何带土会没有一点消息，仿佛是被宇智波抹去了一般；再出来已经改头换面……

知道了当初第一眼为何觉得他眼熟，因为太像了，眉眼跟他太像了。

这一切都联系起来了，这孩子是他的……儿子。

 

卡卡西一句“我是你父亲”打碎了带土十八年来守住的秘密，翼从“你神经病，我父亲早死了”到“……”这样的沉默不语。

带土见到一个沉默一个沮丧的两人更惊慌失措，他对不起儿子，想到他小时候悄悄为父亲建坟包的是心疼到不能呼吸。卡卡西那边他也不知道该怎么解释，如果当着儿子的面说“当初来不及打掉只好生下来”估计儿子会离家出走再也不回来了。

“对不起……”带土只好道歉。

翼受得精神打击最大，原来他最爱的爸爸竟然从小一直骗他，他能理解带土的苦衷，毕竟14岁也是个孩子，但他不该骗他父亲死了这件事。

卡卡西拿起电话拨过去一个号码：“大和，帮我准备婚礼，对，我要结婚了，越快越好……还能跟谁？带土啊，他给我生了一个儿子……说什么呢，哪有那么快，是以前的……好，麻烦你了。”

带土和翼都听愣了，这是……高兴坏了？

卡卡西挂掉电话，来到带土面前，抓住他的手，“婚礼可能会办的仓促，我们现在去登记，然后挑婚戒，带土以后要住在那里都可以，儿子能不能改成我的姓，如果你们不想改也行，但第二个孩子能不能跟我姓？”

“哈？！”带土被他说的一愣一愣的，哪来的第二个。

“大哥大哥，等等，我爸还没答应嫁给你吧。”翼对卡卡西的称呼变年轻了。

卡卡西才发现自己兴奋过头了，竟然跳过了求婚。

“带土，我想完全标记你，可以吗？”

 

不出卡卡西的预料，带土又跑了，不过儿子却留了下来，说是要替带土看着他，不让卡卡西去烦他。

不过卡卡西只对他说了一句话，两人一起飞去了W国。

“估计这次，你要当哥哥了。”

卡卡西对儿子说。

 

end


End file.
